


Numbers

by chocolafied



Series: Shay Cormac Reader Inserts [9]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, TW: Alcoholic Parent, based on personal experience, tw: verbal abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5432537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolafied/pseuds/chocolafied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You get an unexpected phone call from your mother. Things quickly escalate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Numbers

    The wall phone rang at around two in the morning, stirring you out of your sleep. Groggily, you rubbed your eyes shifted out of Shay’s hold he had on you. You heard him groan tiredly as he blinked his eyes. “Who’s it?” he slurred. 

 

    You yawned and sat up. The phone seemed to ring louder this time. “Don’t know…” You picked up the receiver and put it up to your ear. “Hello?”

 

        “Hello, Y/N,” the voice was slurred and you recognized it instantly. She spoke with the same antagonizing voice that made you leave in the first place. Your _mother_. 

 

    “ _Shit…_ ” you cursed under your breath and ran a hand through your hair. Your blood ran cold and your body visibly stiffened. You quickly glanced at Shay, seeing the worried look that was beginning to creep onto his face. “Mom, it’s two in the morning. I’m trying to sleep.”

 

    “I just wanted to call and see how you were doing. No need to get nasty with me!” she chuckled lightly. A shaky breath left your mouth. You hadn’t heard from her in months and now suddenly she was calling you. It couldn’t be anything good. You pursed your lips and clamped your eyes shut for a moment. 

 

        “I wasn’t-” you bit your tongue. You didn’t want her to yell at you like she always did when she was drunk. “What do you want, Mom?”

 

        “Oh, so now there has to be a _reason_ for me wanting to check up on my daughter?” you could see her face contort into rage in your mind. Your heart hammered in your chest. _Not again_. “You know, I’m starting to feel _very_ underappreciated here. I am your mother, after all.”

 

    “Well, it’s two in the morning!” you argued, glancing at the alarm clock next to the phone. Time felt like it was creeping by. You just wanted the phone call to end already. 

 

    “Doesn’t matter, Dearie. It’s five o’clock somewhere.” her laugh was hideous on the receiver. You cringed. “Now,” she stopped. There was a sickening humor in her voice, acting as if she were unaware of how malicious she could be. “I want to know, when are you coming home?”

 

    “Mom! I-”

 

    “You’ve been with that man long enough, now! It’s time for you to come home!”

 

    It was starting to get harder to breathe. Your hand shook as it held the receiver. “I’m not coming home, Mom. We’ve been over this already!”

 

    “Yes, well, I’ve decided you’re too young to be on your own, let alone be live with a man under the same roof.”

 

    You scoffed bitterly. “That’s funny, because all I heard when I lived with you was how much you wanted me out of your life.”

 

        “Well you kept screaming at me for no reason!” _Bullshit_. 

    “You wouldn’t leave me _alone!_ ” You all but cried. She was doing it again, and there was nothing you could do about it. “You kept yelling at _me_! Do you know how nasty you can get when you’re drunk!?”

 

    “Now you’re just putting words in my mouth. Compared to your friends’ parents I am very calm an-”

 

    ‘NO! You threatened to kick me out, to call my _psychiatrist_ and see where you could dump me! You talked about me behind my back-”

 

    “I did no such thing. Stop lying.”

 

    “ _NO_!” you practically yelled into the phone. “I’m done!” You slammed the receiver into place, heaving out a breath that left you quivering in its aftershock. She never raised a hand to you. She made you do it to yourself. _Get away from me. Get away from me. GET AWAY FROM ME._

 

    “Love,” Shay’s voice broke through the frantic thoughts that were buzzing around in your 

head. He slowly moved, keeping his eyes on yours as he stood up. Your watery eyes finally released the tears that they were holding back. You buried your face in your hands and cried.

    Shay’s arms carefully wrapped around you, pulling you in close. He rested his chin on your shoulder. “It’ll be alright, Y/N.”

 

    “Why won’t she leave me alone?” you sobbed into his chest. “It’s like I’ll never get away from her. 

 

    He kissed the top of your head, rocking you lightly in his arms. “She can’t touch you anymore, Love. If she calls again, let me take it.”

 

    You lifted your head to look at him. “But-”

    His lips found your forehead and lingered there with a loving touch, something you desperately needed. “No buts.” he stated with a tone that left little room for argument. “We’ll get through this.”

 

    You nodded at his words, knowing that he wasn’t lying. “Thank you,” you mumbled. Shay pressed his lips to yours, rubbing small circles into your back with his fingers. You nestled your head into the crook of his neck as he moved the both of you to lie back down on the bed. He continued to stroke your back, the other arm wrapped possessively around you. He made you feel safe. Your mother felt so far away again. 

 

    “Get some sleep,” Shay spoke soothingly. You felt his fingers skim up and down your arm. His hand then came up to your hair and brushed the strands from your eyes. He smoothed back your stray strands and continued to stroke your head gently. Your eyes met his. “I love you,” he spoke with a tired smile. 

 

    A small smile tugged at the edges of your mouth. You closed your eyes and leaned into his touch. “I love you, too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this is how things are going between my mother and I right now. I'm trying to move out, but I need to find a job, and I still have to go to college. If you wouldn't mind checking out my redbubble store, or commissioning me for art or fanfictions, that would be great. Thank you :)
> 
> http://www.redbubble.com/people/chocolafied/shop


End file.
